


Devoted

by DelightfulGem



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelightfulGem/pseuds/DelightfulGem
Summary: Erik Stevens has a wonderful life - traveling around the world, empowering black people, and living life on his terms. There is just one piece that is missing but how will she complete his destiny?
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Devoted

Demi Bishop sat at her desk, gently tapping her fingers on a file. Picking it up, she opened it for the umpteenth time. She glanced over the two sheets inside and then closed it again. She put the file down and pushed it to her left. 

She took a deep breath and tried to center herself. It’s been years since she felt this unnerved about meeting a new patient, but this was something new for her. After spending her entire career behind prison walls, Demi was on her own. The freedom of picking her own patients drew her to private practice. 

Her first client would be one of the biggest she had ever encountered. She worked with many notorious people during her career, but he is well-known for being a positive influence in the black community. This could be the boost she needs to move from prison psychiatry to mainstream therapy. 

_\--- 3 Days Earlier ---_

_Demi’s hand felt along the nightstand for her vibrating cell phone. Someone was about to get cussed out waking her up and the sun wasn’t even shining through her curtains yet? She blinked at the bright screen and saw it was her best friend, Xavion calling._

_“MiMi, I have a huge favor to ask.” The voice rushed out over the phone line._

_“What’s in it for me, Xay?” Demi sighed._

_“My undying devotion.” He sang._

_“I have that already. Give me something else.” She yawned, glaring at the red numbers on her digital clock that read 4:30am._

_“My first child?”_

_“I don’t want kids.” She mumbled out as she rolled back over and put the phone on the pillow next to her. “One more try and then I’m hanging up.” Demi pulled her comforter over her head._

_“Demi, come on.”_

_Demi’s soft snores could be heard on the line._

_“Please. I really need this favor, so I can look good at work.”_

_She lifted her head off the pillow, “What do I have to do?”_

_“I have a client for your practice.”_

_Demi threw the comforter off of her and sat up in bed. She put the phone on speaker and wiped the sleep from her eyes._

_“So, my boss had this really interesting case where the guy was given mandatory therapy before returning to work.”_

_“I’m listening.”_

_“He doesn’t want to do it, but he has to, ya know. So, we told him that we would find a therapist for him to complete his sessions with and sign off on his return. It’s simple, meet with him the minimal number of times allowed by the program and then clear him.”_

_Demi looked down at her phone in confusion. This could not be her friend asking her to do this._

_“Xay, you know that’s not how therapy works. Hell, that’s not even how I work.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s all or nothing. It’s my license on the line if he repeats or reoffends.”_

_“Trust me. You do not have to worry about that with him. He’s good people.”_

_“Good people don’t end up in mandatory therapy programs, Xay.”_

_“MiMi!” He groaned._

_“Absolutely not. I understand that your bosses have people on payroll to do shit like this for them and that’s great. But I will not be one of them.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, “and for you to even come to me with this bullshit this early in the morning. Thanks friend.”_

_“MiMi. I didn’t mean to - ”_

_“You want me to see this man as a client? Then you inform him about how I work. He can see it through to the end and at my recommendation or he can find someone else to buy off.”_

_“Demi, please -”_

_“No Xay. Talk to your client and if he is fine with my proposal, you can send me his file.” She hung up the phone._

\---

Xavion sent her an electronic file that contained a picture of her new client, Erik Stevens. It contained the court case details and the anger management program paperwork she would sign upon completion. Demi had heard of him and didn’t understand how a man of his status ended up taking the entire blame for this situation. 

Handling this case appropriately would provide the exposure she needed to help build her practice. All she had to do was get him to complete the program as outlined by the judge. 

\---

Erik Stevens looked up at the red brick building and then looked at the note on his phone. This was the place. Apparently, there was a couch with his name on it inside. He was supposed to walk in and speak candidly to some quack for 6 months. There was nothing wrong with him, but the courts didn’t see it that way. Nothing he couldn’t fix during this first visit though. 

He entered the lobby and walked to the elevator bank. Erik locked his phone and placed it in the inside pocket of his jacket. He stood back and waited for the approaching elevator car. 

Erik looked at his watch as he exited onto the 5th floor. _‘Early is on time, on time is late and late is unacceptable.’_ He smiled to himself, “Time to let Dr. Bishop know how things will go.” 

The floor had an open layout with a desk in the center and multiple closed doors surrounding it. He appreciated the mix of modern and classic furniture that made up the office suite shared by all the doctors.

He walked over to the receptionist, who gawked at his entrance. She straightened up in her seat as he approached. “I’m here for Dr. Bishop. I have a 3 oclock appointment.” 

“Uh, yes sir, Mr. Stevens.” She smiled up at him, “Please have a seat.”

He returned the smile. “So, you do know who I am?” He looked down at her over the countertop that covered her seated position.

Erik surveyed her. Her pressed hair and pearly white smile to her chaste blouse down to her skirt that showcased glistening chocolate brown legs in stiletto heels. He lifted his gaze back to her face and when he met her stare, she immediately looked away. 

“Of course, I’ve attended a few of your seminars before. You are the reason I have this job.” She looked at her computer and then back up at him, “You are quite early, but I’ll let her know you are here.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.” He stood up and pushed back the panels of his jacket revealing a gold lining. Then he leaned onto the counter and followed her line of sight until she met his again, “By the way, what’s your name?” He held his hand out to her. 

“Sylvanna.” She giggled and slowly placed her hand in his. 

“Sylvanna, what a beautiful name.” He rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb. “Are you doing anything tonight?”

She nodded at him and Erik immediately relaxed his hold on her hand.  
  
Sylvanna quickly corrected herself, “I’m sorry, Mr. Stevens,” She took a deep breath and exhaled, “No, I am not.” 

“Good girl. Go out with me.”

“I’d love to.” 

“Wonderful. I’ll need your number.” He tapped a notepad in front of her. 

Sylvanna flipped to a fresh sheet, wrote it down and gave it to him. He slipped the piece of paper from her hand, folded the sheet and placed it in his pants pocket. He took her hand again and gave it a slight squeeze.

“You can let Dr. Bishop know I am here now.” He winked at Sylvanna, turned and walked away.

She shook her head, took another deep breath and reached for the intercom, “Yes, Mr. Stevens.”

\---

For several minutes, Erik stood by the window observing the cityscape. This was his town and his home, Oakland. His work was for his people. He didn’t understand why he was here when he paid people to take care of things like this for him. Why have a law firm on retainer when they couldn’t even get him out of mandatory therapy? 

Erik sighed, “Sometimes, you gotta do the messy work yourself.” 

Sylvanna called his name. “Dr. Bishop will see you now, Mr. Stevens.” 

He turned as he buttoned up his suit jacket to find her standing, “Thank you, Sylvanna.” He walked up to her, “So, where I am going?”

She pointed down the center hallway, “It’s the first door on your right.”

“Great. I will see you later tonight.” He winked at her. 

He strode towards the office with a smile as he brushed down his jacket. Erik took a deep breath and knocked before he entered.

“Dr. Bishop?”

“Yes, Mr. Stevens. Please come in.”

Erik froze, one hand on the doorknob, at the feminine voice that greeted him. Dark brown eyes hidden behind slim black-rimmed glasses looked expectantly up at him. He closed the door behind him and stepped forward. Erik studied the woman sitting at the large wooden desk. _This was gonna be easier than I thought._

She waved her hand to the chair in front of her desk. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Dr. Bishop. The pleasure is all mine.” He replied. 

Erik walked over and sat down in the straight-backed chair.

“I have some housekeeping things to go over and then we can start.” 

Erik watched her shuffle a few files and a legal pad in front of her. _Right down to business._ She impressed him.

He moved his chair forward and pulled a pen from his jacket. “Great, let me know where to sign.”

“Excuse me?” Dr. Bishop snapped at him.

Erik continued, “I am so glad you changed your mind. I need to get back out on the road and speak to all my people.”

He reached for one of the files on her desk. She pulled it out of his reach.

“I think you are mistaken, Mr. Stevens.” She gathered the files together and placed them on a file rack. 

\---

_Does this man really assume that I am going to cheat the system for him? Who the fuck does he think he is?_

Demi looked over at Erik as he relaxed into the chair. He unbuttoned his jacket and the lining flashed gold before the suit tails settled around him. 

_No, he didn’t._

He was wearing a gray pinstripe suit with gold cufflinks. She shook her head as he clasped his manicured hands together on his lap. 

_He really thinks highly of himself._

“Mr. Stevens, I am aware that you spoke with Mr. Davis about my terms.” When Erik nodded, she continued, “What makes you think I have changed my mind?”

“Well, you have the paperwork in front of you. And there is nothing that YOU can teach me about channeling anger and using it for better,” he moved his hands as he spoke, “I do this for a living.” 

Demi smiled at Erik, “Ahhhh, no wonder you are dressed so... impressively.” She pointed at his suit, “This must be your ‘I talk in money’ suit. No wait, it’s your ‘Let’s talk business’ suit.”

\---

Erik slowly bobbed his head at her. The more she spoke the more he wanted to hear everything she had to say. He was pleased to say the least. She definitely had a nice read on him. 

“You must have thought that you could walk in here and negotiate the terms of your court-mandated therapy.”

“That’s correct.” He sat forward in his seat. 

Demi tapped her chin, “So, that’s why you came in here peacocking? Beautiful coat, by the way.” 

He watched as Demi stood up and walked around her desk. She stopped in front of it and him. 

“Let me introduce myself then.” She leaned against the desk and crossed one of her legs in front of the other. “My name is Dr. Demi Bishop and I will be your counselor as you work through your anger management program.”

A sly smile crept across Erik’s face. “You sure about that?” 

“Absolutely.” She reached beside her and grabbed one of the folders on the desk. “In fact, here is your first assignment.” She handed it to him, “Go ahead and read that before our next session.”

Demi walked around his seat and went to her office door. She opened it and then turned back towards Erik. 

\---

She held the door as Erik stood up.

He took the opportunity to get a better view of her. Her loose curls were in a bun, some tendrils framing her cherubic face. She wore a fitted brown blazer over a black sheath dress. Sensible black heels finished the look. _Hmmm, what are you hiding Ms. Bishop?_

“It was nice to meet you, Mr. Stevens. I will see you Wednesday. Preferably at your appointed time.” 

He brushed up against her as he passed by and heard her deep inhale once he crossed the door’s threshold.

Erik walked to the bank of elevators and hit the down button. While he waited, he looked inside the folder and found an article about healthy ways to deal with anger. _This woman is something else._ Erik closed the folder and twisted into a tube. He hid his hand in his pants pocket and balled up his fist.

The elevator doors opened and he stepped inside. Erik looked back at Demi standing in her doorway. He waved to her, “Yes, you will see me again, Miss Bishop.”


End file.
